1. Technical Field
This device relates to container bases and stabilizing structures used to rest a contoured bottomed container in for upright stabilization position during use.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different structural shapes and forms to hold and stabilize a number of different container configurations, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 455,094, 166,346, 1,149,010, 1,184,851 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,489,766.
In U.S. Pat. No. 455,094 a supplemental base for graduate glasses is disclosed wherein a wire frame configuration having a circular base portion has a glass engagement section extending from oppositely disposed sides of said base and configured in a resilient contoured U-shaped planar pattern engaging the base of the graduate glass.
In U.S. Pat. No. 166,346 a wire dish stand is disclosed which shows a circular wire configuration with multiple arms radiating outwardly from a center position forming a plurality of arcuately spaced inverted U-configurations for engaging and holding dishes within.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,149,010 discloses a sterilizer used to hold multiple bottles within a container for high heat treatment. The multiple bottles are positioned and held in place by a spiral spring which extends vertically around the height of the bottle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,184,851, a dish holder is disclosed which shows, among other things, a multiple wire loop configuration adjacent the base of the device and a similar expanded overlapping loop configuration and extending around the perimeter edges of the base so as to support in a wire basket-like configuration a serving dish, etc.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,489,766 a chime for barrels is disclosed in which a chime is shown having a saddle support to hold and support a rounded ended barrel. This support stabilizes and holds the barrel and prevents it from lateral movement and does so with a specific structural configuration of rigid support elements.